GeGeGe No Potter (Discontinued)
by Rose Blood Cat
Summary: Fate is a strange thing, all it takes is a few new threads to change everything. And the views of Japanese Yokai are very different from that of British Wizards. How will the story turn out if Harry's soul was someone MORE? A Kitaro-is-Harry story. On indefinite Hiatus/abandoned.
1. Prologue: Fate's Weave

GeGeGe no Potter

Prologue: Fate's Weave

Fate is a strange thing. Some say it has little effect on our lives, others say it controls them. That the gods write it, or that even They bow to it. And every combination and variation in between. But sometimes things happen, things that either Fate did not warn of or did not think would occur. Rare though such events are, they do happen.

And for some of them, Fate laughs. Because she is not set in stone, but woven in cloth. Her works are soft and changeable, easy to break, easy to _mend_, and beautiful to gaze upon. Fate weaves her designs with only a vague idea in mind for what it will become, based upon the threads laid out before her. And sometimes, to get the finest results, new threads are needed for her cloth. Threads that change what was intended, what was to come, and what will be. And such sudden, unexpected changes are far more welcome than mere mortals will ever realize.

But in this case, the new threads come in the form of an unexpected death. A child of unique standing and status leaving the mortal plane far sooner than he should have, because of something unplanned. And a Judge making a choice he never thought he would, and bending rules he'd never thought he'd want to.

Only one thing is certain for this weave, it will be nothing like what the mortals think it will be.

.

~~~Ge~~Ge~~Ge~~no~~Ge~~~

.

For the first time in _several_ millennia, King Enma was at a loss for what to do.

Normally, with his vast collection of knowledge and wide array of agents, the Underworld King could predict, and prepare, for just about every incident and possible future that Fate could throw at him. He had been ready for every war, every disaster, every uprising, that had ever come to be. Yes, there had been little hiccups, bits of information that hadn't _quite _brought forth the results he'd expected. No one was perfect after all, not even the gods, and things _did_ slip through the cracks on occasion. But he had always been able to adapt, adjust, and pull off whatever was needed to get the job done.

But not this time. Because _this time_ something completely unexpected had happened. Something even King Enma had thought improbable at best.

GeGeGe no Kitaro, the unknowing spearhead for peace between humans and Yokai, was _dead._

Enma starred rather dumbly (even he had to admit) down and the yokai child sitting on the floor before him. The child who was gazing at his own hands uncomprehendingly. That same vacant look the King had seen many times on the faces of spirits who had died without regrets but hadn't quite grasped the fact that they were _actually _dead yet. He leaned back in his seat, breathing out a sigh through his nose as he examined the boy.

Kitaro was bruised and bloody, with mud and grime generously smeared over his small frame. Formerly bleeding cuts were scattered over his body, and his clothes were ripped and torn in numerous places. His stripped chanchanko was not present (he'd removed it to blind the Yokai he'd been fighting if Enma remembered correctly) nor was he wearing his prized geta (which, again he'd had to separate from during the fight) leaving him in only his blue button-up shirt and shorts. But, by far, his worst injury was the large serpentine bite in his side. Staining it with mud, blood, and the strange greenish-yellow saliva (_poison_) that had caused to child's demise. Kitaro's single eye began to water, and he buried his face in his hands, taking a slow, tremulous breath.

"S-so what now?" he asked. "What's going to happen to me? Now that I'm d-dead?" His breath hitched at the end, trying _ever-so-hard_ not to cry like the child he _was_ (because even with almost 200 years under his belt, among Yokai, Kitaro was still a _child_).

Usually, King Enma would give a straightforward answer. Kitaro was a mature, intelligent lad, and he could handle the King giving him an honest answer. The boy would _prefer_ it, even. Except that Enma didn't _have _an answer for him.

Kitaro had died a good 200 years (possibly more) _ahead _of schedule. They didn't have a place ready for him in Heaven _or _Hell (not that Enma would _ever _send the boy _there_. He didn't deserve that kind of fate). He couldn't try to send the boy's soul back to his body, the creature's venom had done far too much damage to allow that. And he certainly wouldn't let the boy's spirit wander until they could make a place for him, that just wouldn't be right. The King sighed once again, idly stroking his beard as he thought.

That only left one option: Reincarnation. But Kitaro's soul was still too recent, too _strong, _to jump straight to that. Only part of a new identity would form (if one formed at all), and that could result in the two warring for dominance. Which could potentially damage, or even _destroy, _both personalities. Even with Kitaro's normally rather placid demeanor.

There was a _reason_ he had declared that souls were only reborn _after _they'd spent time in either Heaven or Hell. The reconciliation of their pasts allowed them to sleep peacefully and let their new identities form unhindered.

And not only that but, Kitaro was a _Yokai _child. With how powerful his soul energy was, if he were immediately reborn, he would eventually turn _back _into a Yokai.

_But is that really a bad thing? Allowing this child too, essentially, return to life and be with his father and friends again? _He couldn't help asking himself, an idea forming in his head. Kitaro had a great deal of Good Karma just waiting to be used. It would be perfectly reasonable to use _some_ of it to ensure the boy came back as himself and could return to his father once more. Decision made, Enma took a deep breath and spoke to the room at large.

"GeGeGe no Kitaro, Child of the Graveyard and Last of the Yurei Zoku," He could see the child tensing, like every other soul that ended up before him. It was like an instinct, to prepare for what was to come. Even when it could be good news. An ever-so-small smile tugged at the King's lips. "Your fate is… Reincarnation."

Kitaro's head shot up, his still watery eye wide with surprise as he stared at the Kami.

"W-what-?" The King let out a small chuckled at the startled words, his expression warming slightly.

"Lad, because of the selfless deeds you've performed throughout your life, simply because they were the _right _thing to do and not because it was _expected_ of you, you have _several hundred-years _of Good Karma waiting to be used. So, in light of them, I will allow an immediate reincarnation." Slowly, a dazed smile appeared on the boy's face. A few tears finally slipped from his eye.

"I- _Thank you, _Enma Dai-o_._" The King's face became serious once more.

"What happened today was unplanned and, as such, I am making an allowance for you. One that will not only let you return to life, but to your father as well. BUT, your return will _not_ be immediate. Like all other souls, your memories will be sealed away so you can grow through childhood unhindered by the past, however, _your _seal will only be a temporary one. I will put forth measures to ensure that you return safely but remember boy, there are some things that are _beyond my control. _Your Karma may twist things in your favor, but that doesn't mean they will come out perfectly. Do you understand?" Kitaro shakily nodded, still not quite able to grasp what he was being allowed to go back.

Enma gave a pleased nod before standing up, stepping around his desk, and scooping the Yokai child into his hand. The King couldn't help noting that Kitaro still looked ten-years-old, at most. He would mark that (in his own mind) as the point where Kitaro would probably start changing back into a yokai. His other hand began weaving magic over the small form, creating a kind-of glowing bubble, with Kitaro's soul sitting in the middle. The boy's eyelid began to droop as the King's magic wrapped around him, and the desire to sleep tugged at his senses while his body instinctively began to curl in on itself. But he had something to request of the King first before he could fall asleep.

"Enma Dai-o?" The King looked down at his slightly slurred call. "Would you please tell my father about this? I-I want him to know, that-that I'm coming back…" Enma let out a small snort, watching the child fight the urge to sleep so he could hear the King's response.

"Of course, there wouldn't be much point in your rebirth if you returned and he never believed that you had _truly_ come back to him. Now would there?" He didn't receive a response, but he hadn't expected one. "Rest now, Boy. Save your energy for your return. You may need it."

.

~~~Ge~~Ge~~Ge~~no~~Ge~~~

.

True to his word, Enma Dai-o had informed Medama of his son's fate. And had been met with tears of joy and relief, the Yokai truly was a loving father. He hadn't been bothered by the fact that his child would now have a second father, in addition to himself, too happy to know that his child would return. It hadn't come as a surprise to the Ruler that, within a few weeks, nearly everyone who was friends with Kitaro had learned that he was being allowed to reincarnate so soon. Though none of them said it out loud, they were all waiting with bated breath for Kitaro's return, even the trouble-making Nezumi Otoko. King Enma had made a secret habit of checking in on the boy's soul about twice a month, to ensure that nothing was going wrong with his rebirth.

It would be in poor taste to not keep watch over a soul that he'd made a special exception for, as that technically made the boy's safety his responsibility.

Things were going well, thus far. His new parents, a British couple called the Potters, had been all but praying for a child of their own. Though for slightly different reasons.

The mother, Lily Evans-Potter, was sharp-witted, with a keen eye for detail that would make any detective worth their salt proud. But she was being pressured by her husband's mother to bear a child and help continue their family legacy, barely paying heed to the stress it was causing her daughter-in-law. Though how they expected her to safely have a child while they were in the midst a war baffled him. It was only thanks to the strength of Kitaro's soul that nothing had gone wrong yet, though there had been a few close calls during the third month. The King was sure she would be the first to notice when Kitaro's abilities started to awaken.

And the father, James Potter, would do everything in his power to protect his family, and wanted a child to protect and shower with affection. He had promised himself that he would ensure that he and Lily would have a safe and happy family, regardless of the war that raged around them. He had no issue with those who weren't fully human, his close friendship with the Werewolf, Remus Lupin, was evidence of that. They would make good parents, and he was sure they'd have no problem welcoming Kitaro's friends and father into their little family.

They were magical, but that only increased the chances of Kitaro returning safely. If a new identity formed, they could call upon Mind Magics to help ease the two personalities together and prevent them from warring for dominance. And from what he could see, they were an open-minded couple, and would accept their child even if he wasn't or rather, didn't _stay,_ human.

But the Civil War that raged around them worried the Underworld King. He could only hope Kitaro's Karma could keep him safe, while he set up measures to tame said war before it could get too out of hand. He was not able to directly interfere in the affairs of mortals, the Greek gods made excellent examples of why that was a _very bad idea_, but that didn't mean he couldn't twist things in favor of a peaceful ending. He kept watch over the tremulous months of Lily Potter's pregnancy, and silently monitored the health of both mother and child.

As it was, Enma was watching the day Kitaro would be brought back into the world. Though, in truth, it was the third time he'd checked in that month. He couldn't help his unspoken worry, he wanted to ensure that nothing had gone wrong during the development that he'd missed. As he had said, there were still things beyond his control and unfortunately, developmental issues were among them. He dreaded to think of how it would be if the child came out blind, or deaf, or even mute. Or something more problematic. With Yokai, a handicapped child was far more at risk than a healthy one.

And it also solidified his belief that women were the _superior _sex. Especially when it came to bringing children into the world. Labor pains were _not _something he would wish upon another male unless there was a _very good _reason.

He smiled slightly as infantine wails filled the air, confirming that there was nothing wrong with the child's lungs, and listened as the nurses went down their lists of health checks for the newborn. It was far more reassuring than Enma had expected. All would be well.

~~~OMAKE~~~

But, in the next instant, Enma wanted to kick himself for not factoring in one, single thing that he should have put preventive measures in for.

"_James! Come meet your new baby __**girl!**_"

"Oh, for love of-!"

* * *

For people who don't know, this story was (_technically) _already discontinued. I'd originally written it before there even WAS a Gegege no Kitaro category on this site, but after writing the prologue, I could never seem to get myself to finish the first chapter to post it. No matter how much I wanted to.

So, recently, I decided to put it on indefinite hiatus and just all the notes and incomplete chapter writing I had and then try to either re-write it completely or see if getting feedback from people who were interested could reinspire me.

But I wanted to at least put it in the right category, and share the bits and pieces of the story that I had managed to write. Or had planned out in my head (as incomplete as they may have been).

People are welcome to adopt the base idea for themselves and write their own versions of the stories!


	2. Notes for The Story

_**What Was Going to Happen/Notes**_

\- Harry/Kitaro is a Hufflepuff. He has a neutral standing for the Light VS Dark arguments. Even more so once he remembers their life as Kitaro.

\- I made a joking, fem!version just for laughs and to play a little off the idea/joke from the prologue. That version has its own details/notes.

\- Harry/Kitaro has scraps of his original memories, but nothing definitive. He has been struggling to figure out what they are, but mostly believed they were just dreams.

\- They are friends with Hermione, they do not get along with Ron, and are acquaintances of Draco Malfoy (not friends, but not enemies). Fem!Harry/Kitaro has made friends with Daphne Greengrass, who's family was a neutral party in the war and thinks that coveting Hermione's knowledge and determination is a worthwhile boon.

\- Harry/Kitaro is utterly enamored with Magical Creatures, to the point of already owning a copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'.

\- He's are not on their house quidditch team, due to being "Handicapped" (ie only having one eye). It's considered a possible disadvantage, and no one wanted to deal with someone calling foul over it. That said, He's a fantastic flyer and it bugs the _hell _out of the team that they can't have him on as an official player.

\- Also Fem!Harry's name is Camellia (Tsubaki in Japanese) which is generally used to mean Faithfulness and Longevity. People change the meaning of her name by referencing different colored Camellia blossoms (Red; Perishing with Grace, Yellow; Longing, White; Waiting/patience, etc.)

\- For reasons Harry doesn't understand, he has a near-perfect grasp of Japanese. Even though he's never actually taken a lesson on the language in his life. (As Harry at least, but he doesn't know about the reincarnation yet)

\- Ophidiophobia is the fear of snakes, and Harry has it _really bad _at times. He can handle little snakes (like garden snakes) but the bigger they get, the more spooked he is.

\- One of Hermione's aunts is a lawyer who usually handles abuse cases (which include neglect) and due to this, her parents recognize the behavior of the Dursley's and the reactions/comments from Harry as _bad _and are subtly working to remove Harry from their care during the kid's second year. They succeed and at the station at the end of the year, they reveal that he's been placed in their custody.

\- During the summer, Hermione's dad gets an offer to be part of an exchange program and work in Japan for a while. (Originally said year in my head, but it'll likely be longer.)

\- The Ganger's are unsure of how to handle this, and try writing to the education department at the ministry (or the magical board of education) basically saying that they had two magical kids under their roof but had gotten an offer to go overseas and didn't really know what to do. (This is after Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and is believed to be going after Harry.) The DEMLE is brought in by the board and they come to the conclusion that this would be a fantastic way to keep him safe. So they send the necessary paperwork and contact a magical school for Harry and Hermione to transfer to and help streamline the paperwork to let the Gangers travel without a hitch.

\- Everything seems to be going perfectly during the first few months, aside from the usual traveling/moving issues, culture shocks (that Harry adjusts too abnormally fast), and such. Things that would be considered part of normal, everyday life. Until, of course, something goes wrong.

\- What happens if fairly simple, an old enemy of Kitaro's spots him and Hermione on their way to school and recognizes him. (He has a very strong resemblance to his past self, the only real differences are that he has hair that's more black than brown and green eyes). They immediately remember the "rumor" that Kitaro was supposed to come back and make the connection between Harry and Kitaro.

\- They know that once Kitaro remembers who he is/was he'll likely step back into his role as a protector of humans which would be bad for them. So they decide to get rid of him before that can happen and while his Yokai friends can know that he's back. Which, inadvertently brings Harry/Kitaro into their scope of notice.

\- At first, they keep the thought that they may have found Kitaro from Medame Oyaji. They don't want to get his hopes up in case they've made a mistake and it's not him, or that Kitaro won't remember them when they try to talk to him. Harry had noticed them hanging around and started getting (kinda severe) migraines from his memories trying to come loose. (He can't remember who they are specifically, but they all feel familiar and he just can't put his finger on _why.)_

It doesn't work very well, and Oyaji is actually the first to make direct, open contact with him after hearing that there have been yokai attacks at a school. (The others had been approaching him but trying to keep themselves from actually talking/being around him). He helps get Harry and Hermione get out safely, especially since one of the yokai was a very big snake that kept triggering Harry's Ophidiophobia.

\- Harry and Hermione bring Medame back to the house with them, as he'd gotten a little hurt in the scuffle.

* * *

Aaannnndd that's as far as my planning went. Just that, Harry/Kitaro finally starts remembering his dad, his powers start coming back and they all start trying to strike a balance between his past life and his current one.

So, now you guys know what I had (kinda) been planning for this story. As I said, you guys can adopt it if you want, but this is the stuff I knew/planned out.

I think I'm gonna post my incomplete chapters too, just to show you all what I was up to with this.


	3. Unfinished Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of Too Big Snakes and Human Chameleons

Harry sat on the cold, slimy floor of the now-half-collapsed tunnel, staring numbly at the large head of the snakeskin in front of him. He couldn't do this, he couldn't face this snake. He did _not _like snakes, of any shape or size. At all.

And _this _snake was going to be big. _Very_ big. _Gigantic_, even. Just the thought of such a large serpent utterly terrified him.

Images of giant maws, dripping fangs, and the ghost sensation of a burning pain in his side left him frozen on the floor, trying _very hard_ to not hyperventilate or fall into a panic. Now was _not _the time for his Ophidiophobia to kick in! He had to get up, he had to keep moving, he _had_ to _stop_ the person responsible for these attacks before they killed that Gryffindor girl! He couldn't let this _monster_ kill someone.

"Potter! Are you there, Potter?!"

"Y-Yeah!" He shouted, his voice squeaking slightly. "I'm here! None of the rocks fell on me!" He couldn't panic right then, not when the Weasley boy was there. He had to keep his wits about him, he wasn't allowed to panic!

"Alright, Lockhart blew 'imslef up with my wand. He's not dead, but…" There was a dull thud, followed by an "ow". He must've kicked their sorry excuse for a teacher in the shin, or something. "I-I'll try to clear a path! You go help my sister! Hurry!"

He shakily got to his feet, bracing against the fallen rocks for support. He could faintly hear the sound of the Weasley boy starting to move the fallen stones.

"O-okay. If I'm not back in an hour..." he didn't need to finish. Why was he doing this again? Ah, yes, he wanted some vengeance for Hermione against the culprit. That was it. The reminder gave him a burst of courage to force himself forward. Or maybe anger would be closer. Either way, his formerly paralyzed feet began moving.

He strode off down the tunnel, past the giant snakeskin, alone.

Soon the sounds of shifting rocks faded away, leaving behind only the sounds of water dripping from some distant part of the caves in its place. The tunnel wound and twisted through the earth, its length putting knots in Harry's stomach and giving his mind plenty of frightening thoughts to stew over. He already wanted the blasted thing to end, yet he dreaded what he would find there. Then, at last, he crept past another bend and found a solid wall with a large, stone door carved into it. The door was covered in beautifully carved snakes with glittering emeralds for eyes that, under normal circumstances, would've left him breathless at the intricacy. But not then, not when he knew that a terrible, deadly monster was lurking behind that door. Ready to come out, to strike, at a moment's notice.

With a shaking, nervous breath, he stepped forward.

"_Aita._" _Open._

The serpents shifted, and the door opened with several dull "thunks".

'_Here goes nothing.' _He thought. And climbed through the opening. Beyond the door was a long, dimly lit chamber filled with towering stone pillars that supported a ceiling lost in the darkness. The pillars cast long, black shadows through the strangely, greenish gloom. Harry's heart was beating fast as he stood, listening for some sound to pierce the chilling silence. None came. Where was the basilisk? Was it hiding in a corner behind a shadowy pillar? And where was the girl? The beast hadn't eaten her, had it?

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and crept forward through the serpentine columns, hyper-aware of the way his careful footsteps echoed through the chamber. He strained his ears, praying that his ability to understand animals would warn him of the monster's approach. Harry hated how the hollow sockets of the snakes seemed to follow him. More than once he could swear he saw one stir.

Ignoring the way it made his insides squirm, he kept close to the pillars. Creeping from one shadow to the next until he drew even with the last two pillars. Harry craned his neck to look up at the statue that was as high as the chamber itself loomed into view. The statue was of a wizard (unsurprisingly) with an ancient, monkeyish face and a long beard that nearly reached the bottom of his robes. He would have taken more time to study the statue's appearance, were it not for the small, blacked-robed figure laying at the statues' feet. The flaming red hair made it easy to discern the figure's identity.

"Weasley!" he breathed, his caution momentarily forgotten in favor of darting to the prone figure. "Don't be dead- Please don't be dead-" His wand clattered to the floor as he grasped the girl's shoulders and flipped her over. She was pale and cold, but her eyes were closed, so she wasn't petrified. No, she couldn't be-

"C'mon Weasley... Wake up!" He shook her as gently as he dared. Her head lolled hopelessly to the side, making his heart sink.

"She won't wake." said a soft voice. Harry jolted, instinctively pulling the unconscious girl against him, and spun around on his knees.

Leaning against the nearest pillar was a tall, black-haired boy. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were peering at him through a fog, but he was still recognizable.

"You- You're Tom Riddle."

* * *

This is actually the second version of my attempts at writing the first chapter of this story. Originally, I wanted to start in Harry/Kitaro's first year and emphasize his feelings of being out of place, and that something/one was missing (Kitaro's dad, who had always been at his side through everything) as well as his very different views of wizarding politics. Which are defined by his LACK of opinion on the topics in question.

But I could never get it to flow properly, so I decided to to try starting from the end of second year which would have been more change/story-driven than I'd first planned. As well as setting things up to help get Kitaro back to Japan.

Another big thing that is a bit of a defining version of this version of Kitaro has a touch of Ophidiophobia (The fear of snakes) though it's mostly aimed at lager snakes. Can you guess where that fear came from? Go ahead.

I want to properly finish this chapter at some point, but I wanted to show more of what I'd been trying to work on in this story. I think I may also share the gender-bent version I'd written just for fun (I didn't plan for it to be the official version, it was more playing to the joke I'd made in the prologue.)


	4. Unfinished Femme Version

_**GeGeGe no Potter: Femme Edition**_

AN: I wasn't originally going to do a Fem-version of GeGeGe no Potter, it was originally going to be just a joke I would keep throwing out/typing up just for fun. As well as to explore (just for me) possible gender differences that could/would affect the world and how the characters would be treated. But it was just for fun, and to let me sass a bit without feeling the need to take the story seriously.

But since I've decided to put the story on permanent Hiatus, I figured there was no harm in sharing this GB, sillier, sassier version with everyone. I know it starts off the same as the boy version, but I'd just been using that as the starter/springboard. I hope you guys like it!

Now then: Let's Begin!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Of Too Big Snakes and Human Chameleons**_

Cami sat on the cold, slimy floor of the now-half-collapsed tunnel, staring numbly at the large head of the snakeskin in front of her.

Usually, when around snakes, she was fine. They were normally small, and so long as she didn't bother them, they had no trouble with her. But that wasn't true for _this _snake.

_This _snake was going to be big. _Very _big. _Gigantic_, even.

And somehow, just the thought of such a large serpent terrified her. Images of giant maws, dripping fangs, and the ghost sensation of a burning pain her side, left her sitting frozen on the floor. And trying _very hard _to not hyperventilate. Now was _not _the time for a sudden case of Ophidiophobia!

She had to get up, she had to keep moving, she _had _to _stop _the person responsible for these attacks before they killed that Gryffindor girl! She didn't care that she didn't like that Weasley boy (the one in her year at least), she couldn't let this monster kill someone.

"Potter! Are you there, Potter?!"

"Y-Yeah!" She shouted, her voice squeaking slightly. "I'm here! None of the rocks fell on me!" She couldn't panic right then, not when the Weasley boy was there. She had to keep her wits about her.

"Alright, Lockhart blew 'imslef up with my wand. He's not dead, but…" There was a dull thud, followed by an "ow". He must've kicked their sorry excuse for a teacher in the shin, or something. "I-I'll try to clear a path! You go help my sister! Hurry!"

She shakily got to her feet, bracing against the fallen rocks for support.

"O-okay."

Why was she doing this again? Ah, yes, she also wanted some vengeance for Hermione against the culprit. That was it. The reminder gave her a burst of courage to force herself forward. Or maybe anger would be closer.

She strode off down the tunnel, past the snakeskin, alone.

Soon the sounds of shifting rocks faded away, leaving behind only the sounds of dripping water in its place. The tunnel wound and twisted through the earth, its length putting knots in Cam's stomach. She wanted the blasted thing to end, yet she dreaded what she would find. Then, at last, she crept past another bend and found a solid wall with a large, door carved into it. The door was covered in beautifully carved snakes with glittering emeralds for eyes that, under normal circumstances, would've left her breathless at the intricacy. But not then, not when she knew that a terrible, deadly monster lurked behind that door. Ready to come out at a moment's notice.

With a nervous breath, she stepped forward.

"Aita."_Open._

The serpents shifted, and the door opened with several dull "thunks".

'_Here goes nothing.' _She thought. And climbed through the opening.

.

~~~Ge~~Ge~~Ge~~no~~Ge~~~

.

Not for the first time in her life, Cami wondered if Fate and Chance were competing to see which of them could do a better job of screwing her over. She had no idea who was winning, but she knew _one _of them was.

The first thing she found out; Tom Riddle had been the Heir of Slytherin the whole time. And had been manipulating Ginny Weasley so she would try to kill the students from non-magical families. He'd pretended to be her friend, then started to take advantage of her trust. (The smarmy git.)

Secondly; Tom was Voldemort before he started using that name. And he was now using little Ginny's life-force to bring himself back to life. (She was going to make him as miserable as possible.)

Thirdly; He'd stolen her wand. Then set the Basilisk on her. (She was going to _get him. _Somehow, some _way_, she was going to _get him. _And give him a first-class ticket to Enma Dai-o's courtroom.)

(Or maybe she'd find a way to just send him straight to hell. No need to waist Enma Dai-o's time with vermin like Voldemort's younger self.)

On a different note, staying alive was a wonderful motivation to make her forget her current case of ophidiophobia.

When Tom had started going on about how he was the "Greatest Wizard Who Ever Lived" her thoughts had immediately spiraled to how badly she wanted to put him in front of Enma Dai-o so the Underworld King could put the upstart in his place. She told him to "stuff it" because there was no way a self-centered, half-cocked arse like him could be the "Greatest Wizard" when the purebloods were turning themselves into genetic mockeries of how a wizard should be. Just about every Muggleborn coming in had more power than any of the students from Pureblood families. She was a Half-blood and she was stronger than him. What he needed was a reality check.

Tom didn't appreciate her little outburst. And promptly set Slytherin's monster on her.

She had taken off, praying to Enma that she wouldn't be kissing her arse goodbye. Somehow, it seemed the King was listening to her right then, as a beautiful, rainbow-colored bird appeared in a plume of light and fire. At first, she'd thought it was Fawkes until a mental comment rang out stating "_I'm not letting you die like this again!"._

Oh, and the bird was big enough that she could probably ride it. That deserved mentioning.

She didn't who or what had said that or sent the bird to her, but she was going to _kiss _them for saving her butt later. Even if it was King Enma himself.

The bird was sharp too, knowing to immediately claw out the serpent's eyes to protect them both from dying or being petrified. The two were currently fighting on the other side of the chamber from where she and Tom were.

Cami inched her way closer to Tom's back, thanking her lucky stars that her strange magical-but-not abilities had kicked in again. Her body had somehow changed to match the floor of the cavern, even flattening out to make her invisible to the naked eye. The teenager was looking around frantically, obviously trying to figure out where she was. She knew she had to get her wand back if she was going to fight him. She was both younger and smaller than him, she would need the boost if she was going to win.

She bit down on her lower lip, she only had one shot for this. She bolted to her feet, the ability that let her be unseen dispelling, and lunged at Tom and knocking them both to the ground. She immediately began wrestling for control of her wand, kneeing him in the groin while she was at it. His groan of pain was far more satisfying than it should've been.

"Get off me, wench!" She didn't listen, too busy trying to reclaim her wand.

Finally knocking it from the older boy's grip, she lunged for it, ignoring the hard thing her knee slammed into and rolling to her feet once it was safely in her hands. She whipped to face Tom as he pulled himself to his feet while rubbing his jaw and glaring at her. So _that _was what she hit. She wasn't sorry.

"You're a dirty fighter, Potter. I'll give you that. But you won't be leaving this place." He turned to the blinded serpent and started shouting. "_KILL THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER!"_

* * *

Aaannnddd that's where I left off. As I said, this version was just for fun and wasn't meant to be taken seriously. I was just something I would work on whenever I was getting frustrated with the main story or just needed a chance to be sassy/silly instead of serious.

I hope you guys liked this one. Even if it wasn't great, if it even got a laugh from some of you, I'll be happy. This is the last of my writing for this story, so now you have everything I've had for it.


End file.
